


Snowed In With You

by kitkat0723



Series: Shannon and Eddie [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Being Together, F/M, Fluff, Just Eddie and Shannon in love, Marriage, Pre-Christopher, Shannon Diaz Week 2020, Snow, honeymoon time, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Shannon and Eddie's Honeymoon doesn't go exactly like they planned but they found a way to make it their own.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Shannon and Eddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Snowed In With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for Day 7 of Shannon Diaz Week 2020 : Free Choice 
> 
> One Awkward Cookie wanted some Shannon content so I said I'd totally provide it. :) Hope everyone enjoys.

Standing at the window of the cabin, Shannon watched as the snow came down faster and faster, harder. To where she could no longer see the road of even Eddie’s truck. She gripped the mug of tea in her hands, hoping they wouldn’t be snowed in for too long. They had plans and she really didn’t want to spend her honeymoon snowed in, even though they both knew it was a possibility when they agreed to spend the first two weeks of their marriage in Canada. She heard a noise from behind her, and fixed a smile on her face, turning. Eddie came lumbering into the living room of the cabin, dark brown hair every which way, looking like a very rumpled hedgehog. It was adorable. He’d tossed on a pair of sleep pants, but his chest was bare. As he swiped a hand over his face to shake off his slumber, the gold band on his hand caught the light and her attention. Less than forty-eight hours ago, she’d slipped the band onto his finger in front of family and friends. The friends they’d eached made together and separately stood with them as they pledged to love each other through it all.    
“Why aren’t you in bed?” He questions, his voice still gravely from the night before.    
Shannon shrugged and stepped over to him as he held out a hand. When she laced her fingers with his, he pulled her in, leaning his head on her shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep. It’s so quiet.”    
“Just what we wanted and needed,” he murmured, kissing the side of her head. 

“It is, but,” she bit her lip. She didn’t want to tell Eddie they could potentially be stuck here for longer than they planned to be, for longer than he took off work for.    
“But,” he asked, his hands skimming along her sides, heating up her flesh hidden by the teddy she wore. “I think we’re going to be snowed in.”    
She expected him to be upset about their ruined plans, instead, he pulled her in closer, his lips even more insistent than they had previously been.    
“There are plenty of ways to enjoy being snowed in together.” She laughed a little breathlessly and wrapped her arms around his neck.    
He bent down slightly and his strong calloused hands wrapped around her thighs, boosting her up. She squealed a little as she was lifted into the air, kissing him as he carried her back to the bedroom and laid her back against the sleep tousled sheets.    
***   
Curling against Eddie’s bare chest, she grinned and ran one leg up his. He stirred and pulled her in closer. “Told you we could enjoy being snowed in together.” She knew, without looking he had a smirk on his face.    
His confidence was part of the reason she loved him. He knew what he was doing both in and out of bed. Attentive and trusting. Sweet and shy. Eddie Diaz really was the man of her dreams and she was so thankful their paths had crossed when they did.    
Leaning up, she kissed his cheek and headed for the shower. The hot water in the cabin rivaled the tank at their apartment back in Texas. She let it move over her and the sore muscles due to travel and other activities with Eddie. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her slender frame and stepped over to the window. It was still snowing.    
Heading back into the bedroom, she looked over fondly at the Eddie sized lump under the covers. He was snoring softly. Deciding to let him be, Shannon pulled clothes out of her suitcase, letting the towel drop. Pulling on leggings and a t-shirt, she grabbed one of Eddie’s sweatshirts, letting the thick fabric fall over her smaller frame. Snagging one of the books she’d brought along for the plane rides, she padded out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to make tea.    
The snow was still steadily falling, making her sigh when she caught the sight of it out of the kitchen window. Once the tea was finished, she carted the pot and mug to the living room and curled up on the couch. She got lost in the story, not bothing to pay attention to anything around her. If she was going to be stuck inside, she wanted to at least be somewhere else in her head.    
It was mid-afternoon by the time Eddie had woken up and come out of the bedroom. He’d pulled on another sweater and the same sleep pants as earlier. Shannon shiftly her position on the sofa so he could lay down and use her leg as a pillow.    
“Have you been up for a while?”   
Shannon nodded, then pointed with her free hand to the tea pot. “Long enough to almost drink that entire pot of tea and read four chapters.”    
Eddie sat up and kissed her cheek. “Why didn’t you wake me up? We could have done something together. It’s our honeymoon, Shan.”    
Shannon looked over at him, grey eyes patient. “You needed sleep. The plane wasn’t exactly quiet for you. Besides, our honeymoon has been great so far.” She leaned in and kissed him.    
When he pulled back, he was frowning slightly. “I don’t want you to spend our honeymoon alone. It’s supposed to be about us. Not me sleeping.”    
Sighing, Shannon closed her book and set it aside. She turned to face him completely, grabbing his face with her hands.    
“Eddie, we spent most of last night and a very good portion of the morning celebrating us and us being married. I told you, I don’t need anything but you and the quiet. I had you, and I got the quiet.”    
Eddie leaned in, his forehead brushing hers. “I love you, I just don’t want our marriage to start out with you thinking you have to be alone. I work enough as it is.”    
“Babe.” Shannon closed her eyes, breathing her husband in. Sometimes Eddie could be clueless to what she needed and only did what he felt was right, but she wanted him to understand she didn’t need a lot, only him. No matter what. “I don’t need to be with you all the time. I’m happy when I get alone time, especially in this last year. I want you, no matter how I can get you. Even if that means watching you sleep on our honeymoon.”    
She brushed her lips over his, no real meaning behind it. Just a small touch, connection, hoping he understood.   
“Watching someone sleep is creepy.” It made them both laugh, even as he laid his head on her shoulder. His breath tickling the hair that she’d left down to hair dry.    
“Maybe, but you’re cute when you sleep. Besides, not much we can do up here, or outside.”    
Turning, Eddie looked over his shoulder, then groaned. “I’m sorry babe. Maybe we should have picked somewhere warm.”    
Shannon laughed, turning around and picking up her book again. “Nope. You warm me up plenty. At least the snow is pretty.”    
Eddie had nothing to say to that. So instead, he let himself drift back and laid against Shannon again.    
Absently, she started to card her fingers through his hair. When he started to melt into the touch, she started a new chapter and started reading it outloud.    
While the snow fell at a steady pace outside, the happily married couple enjoyed leaning into each other, and a nice quiet day, the sound of Shannon’s voice lulling them both into a warm comfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments always welcomed. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
